


Leon's First Applesauce

by rubychan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, applesauce - Freeform, bede committed a crime, crackfic, first time eating applesauce, my borther told me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan/pseuds/rubychan
Summary: leon eats applesauce for the first time with support of his little brother
Kudos: 6





	Leon's First Applesauce

Leon stared at the small container ahead of him. It was filled with a yellow paste, of sorts. 

This scared the Leon. He would run away from this wretched thing, but he knew he’d get lost on his way to the living room, so he was trapped. 

“Haha, come on big bro!! It’s good!!” 

Hop smiled at him with such vigor, and Leon smiled right back. This was for him, his precious little baby brother, Hop. 

“I… I’ll do it!! And I’ll have a champion time doing it too!!” 

Suddenly Leon stood up and did his Charizard Pose, knocking over Bede, who was in their house for some reason, maybe he saw a rock through the window, cause he’s such a poor lil orphan boy who can’t afford anything, poor guy. 

Leon and Hop paid no mind to the unconscious fairy type trainer as Leon scooped up some of the applesauce with his special limited edition spoon he got in a box of Trix cereal. It was his favorite. 

The champion brought it to his mouth and chomped down. 

He swished it around in his mouth, relishing in the taste of the apples. 

Suddenly a trainer broke through the kitchen window. He meant no harm, but he just wanted to watch… 

Leon put down the empty cup, his tummy all full. 

“Yo that was ace, bro.”


End file.
